Entre a Luz & a Escuridão
by Gi.Roos
Summary: Sakura é um anjo! Foi enviada a Terra com a missão de ser o anjo da guarda da família de Shoaran... Mas oops! Anjos não podem se apaixonar por humanos..Certo?


Blá, blá,blá.... Sim, eu sou uma tosca! Eu nem terminei um fic e já to escrevendo outro ^_^;;  
Bem esse fic, ele para compensar o Popstar da Sakura.Agora Sakura vai ser literalmente um anjo!

É uma adaptação To Guard our Love da Enchanted Ice Star , só que é bbbeeeeemmm adaptação....é um fanfic bem fofis e velho, faz quase uma ano que eu li...   
Eu não sou muito o tipo "meladinha", bem você sabe , "então ela disse - eu isso é de coração meu amado eu te amo tanto... blá blá blá".

Talvez esse fan fic não agrade muito, fiquei tão feliz por PopStar der certo que posso tá fugindo um poko da minha personalidade.

E por favor REVIEW!!! é rápido ,não dói, não machuca ninguém e satisfaz _ (prometo que essa vai ser um ultimo comentário idiota!). 

**Avril Lavigne - Falling Down (Caindo)**

**If fear's what makes us decide**  
Se é o medo que nos faz decidir  
**Our future journey**  
Nossa futura jornada  
**Well I'm not along for the ride**  
Bem eu não estou junto na jornada  
**'Cause I'm still yearning**  
Porque eu ainda estou querendo  


- Faz dez anos hoje - Disse uma garota, enrolando uma mexa de cabelo - Gostaria de saber como eles estão...- suspirou. Era uma garota muito bonita, tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes, tinha em torno de 20 anos.

- Sakura- Uma mulher colocou a mão em seu ombro. - É hoje...

- Hoje?- Sakura parou para pensar - Você quer dizer que eu vou...? - A mulher fez sinal de positivo - Não! Eu não posso... Eu não estou preparada... Eu gosto daqui... Já estou quase a minha vida inteira, não posso ir...

A mulher deu meio sorriso

**To try and touch the sky**  
Tentar tocar o céu  
**My finger´s burning**  
Meu dedo está queimando  
**Before you are old you are young**  
Antes de ser velho você é jovem  
**Yeah I'm still learning**  
Yeah eu ainda estou aprendendo 

- Eu sei querida, eu também me senti muito nervosa quando eu tive que descer, mas é uma fase. Você não vai ficar muito tempo lá, apenas quando acabar sua missão - Sarah deu uma piscadela... Você é novata, não vão te algo muito difícil.

- Sarah... Por que eu morri? Por que teve que ser justo eu? Por que eu não fique lá em baixo vivendo minha vida, com meu pai e meu irmão? - Sakura falou desapontada.

- Temos uma missão e quando completamos, não há por que ficar . Você completou a sua, mesmo muito jovem... Bem agora vá Sakura, se não Ele pode ficar bravo - Sarah sussurrou em seu ouvido apontando para cima... 

Sakura andou, sem pressa, afinal lá não tinha tempo. E se dirigiu à sala da Chef- que era uma velha rabugenta. Muitos diziam que ela está ali a mais de mil anos, alguns novatos perguntavam por que ela não era a chef do inferno, mas no fundo ela havia um bom coração.

- Chamou-me senhorita? - Sakura abaixou a cabeça, cumprimentando.

- Sakura Kinomoto, certo? - Sakura balançou a cabeça - Sua ficha é boa, limpa... Parabéns. - Falava enquanto mexia no seu óculos e afastando a folha para enxergar melhor. - Dez anos? Isso quer dizer que você vai ir hoje ... Vejamos o que há para você - fechou os olhos, parecia está meditando, ou algo do genêro. Do nada uma folha caiu em sua mão.- Shoaran Li. 17 anos...

- Shoaran Li - Sakura repetiu, afinal passaria algum tempo com ele, e pelo menos tinha que decorar o seu nome. 

- Não se preocupe nós vamos lhe enviar um ajudante ainda hoje. Bem então qualquer dúvida, é só se concentrar que nós vamos nos conectar com você. 

- Senhorita!

- Sim? - a mulher lhe olhou por cima do óculos.

- Eu posso levar as minhas cartas?

- Sim você pode. Mas não faça besteira. E mais uma coisa, você terá a mesma idade que ele ok? Agora feche os olhos! - ordenou - Um, dois e três.

**I am falling down**  
Eu estou caindo  
**Try and stop me**  
Tente me parar  
**Feels so good to hit the ground**  
É tão bom acertar o chão  
**You can watch me**  
Você pode me ver  
**Fall right on my face**  
Cair bem de cara  
**It's an uphill human race**  
É uma complicada raça humana  
**And I, I am falling down**  
E eu, eu estou caindo

Sakura abriu os olhos, um pingo de chuva encostou em seu rosto. Chuva e frio, a muito tempo não sentia isso! Abriu sua mão, em uma concha, e bebeu um pouco de água. A tanto tempo que não se sentia, tão, tão viva!

- Ei você - um cara lhe chamou - Já bateu o sinal, vamos!

**I'm standing out in the street**  
Eu estou fora na rua  
**The earth is moving**  
A Terra está se movendo  
**I feel it under my feet**  
Eu sinto sob meus pés  
**And I'm still proving**  
E eu ainda estou provando  
**That I can stand my ground**  
Que eu posso posicionar meu chão  


Só assim Sakura olhou em sua volta, estava em um colégio e estava usando um uniforme. Sakura correu para dentro do colégio. Depois de ter olhado várias vezes na lista, achou o seu nome e procurou a sua sala- e percebeu que estava na mesma sala _dele_. Quando entrou todos já estava lá.

- Senhorita...Você está atrasada cinco minutos. - Reclamou a professora.

- Desculpa! Eu sou nova aqui! 

- Bem já que você é nova, se apresente por favor.

- Me apresenta ? Bem meu nome é Sakura Ki ...- Sakura estava prestes a falar Kinomoto, mas mudou de idéia,não podia comprometer a família. - Sakura Avalon, meu nome é Sakura Avalon e me mudei para cá hoje.

- E onde você morava antes? - perguntou a professora.

- Em um lugar muito longe- Sakura falou com ironia. A professora piscou e fez gesto para pode ir para a cadeira.

- Bem como eu estava falando - continuo a professora- amanhã nós vamos na excursão . Quero tudo mundo aqui às três da tarde, depois disso vamos partir. Tudo bem?

Sakura olhou para cada rosto- principalmente do meninos - quem era Shoaran Li? Nessa exato momento, sentiu uma energia muito, muito forte. Mas quando percebeu bem havia duas energias, é parece que poderia ter sérios problemas.

Em todas aulas Sakura se saiu bem, já sabia todo o conteúdo, o que não entedia, afinal quando morreu tinha dez anos, estava na quinta série .Com certeza era algo de Sarah, ela tinha esse tipo de poder. 

Sarah morreu a mais de vinte anos, foi ela que consolou Sakura, foi ela que a recebeu e foi ela que ajudou Sakura em vários momentos.  
Mas o seu passado era ainda um mistério para Sakura, que estava uma década com ela nunca soube do que morreu, não sabia se ela havia uma família. Sempre que Sakura perguntava alguma coisa ela mudava de assunto.

Depois do seu interminável dia na escola, haveria outro grande problema, no qual ninguém poderia ajudá-la. Aonde moraria?

- Finalmente você chegou... Esperei você a minha vida inteira. - uma mulher de cabelo preto e preso em um coque falou com Sakura. - Por favor entre no carro eu quero muito falar com você - falou enquanto abria a porta.

Sakura ficou parada por um tempo. Não era o tipo 'inocente', que iria com um estranho. Mas aquela mulher, havia algo diferente nela. Algo que não sabia explicar, mas apenas sentia aquele pressentimento. E apenas entrou no carro, ainda calada.

- Ainda não acredito que você está aqui, é algo inacreditável - a mulher dirigia, e olhava Sakura pelo retrovisor - lembro como se fosse ontem, meu contando sobre a garota que tem o dom, um dom maravilhoso da magia. Coitado do meu pai, queria que essa garota fosse eu, mas eu sabia que não era. Passava dias treinado para aperfeiçoar a minha magia - a mulher deu uma longa pausa - ele morreu pensando que eu era a escolhida, tentei mostra para ele que não de várias maneiras, mas ele era teimoso que nem uma mula. Não acreditava. - finalmente ela deu um sorriso - A anos que te procuro. Senti a sua magia quando você nasceu, naquele dia você desequilibrou a magia do local, fazendo uma chuva danada. Mas por algum motivo, nunca mais senti a sua magia.

Sakura sentiu um friozinho da barriga. 

- E hoje eu voltei a sentir, você tem poderes fortes, mas pelo eu vi você ainda não sabe controlá-los.

- Senhorita ...? - Sakura finalmente abriu a boca.

- Li, Yelan Li. E aliás qual é seu nome? 

Yelan Li? Será que poderia ser parente dele?

- Sakura Avalon, prazer - Sakura a cumprimentou pelo o retrovisor .- Senhorita Li, eu posso saber para onde a senhora está me levando?

- Para minha casa, você vai ficar um tempo lá... Primeiro para ter orientações adequadas para usar a sua magia, a chuva de hoje foi apenas o aperitivo do que você pode fazer. E depois eu quero que você descubra um segredo de família, que só você pode resolver. Você quer que eu fale com seus pais?

- Eles não moram aqui, estou sozinha. Mas agora me conte sobre você , você tem filhos? - Sakura falou de um impulso só.

- Eu tenho quatro meninas e um menino...

- Qual é o nome do menino? - Sakura olhou pelo retrovisor, Yelan olhou para ela com malicia, realmente aquilo não havia suado muito bem.

- Shoaran Li. 

Sakura queria gritar de felicidade! Ficaria perto dele, do seu protegido. Não via a hora para acabar essa "missão" para voltar logo para o céu e receber mais um estrela e evoluir para outro estágio.

No resto da vigem foi seguida em silêncio, nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada.

- Chegamos - Yelan falou.

**Someday I'll live in a house**  
Um dia eu viverei em uma casa  
**Etc, etc, etc**  
Etc, etc, etc  
**But you know that's not for now**  
Mas você sabe que por enquanto não  
**For now I'm falling down, down, down**  
Por enquanto eu estou caindo, caindo, caindo  
**Down, down, down**  
Caindo, caindo, caindo  
**Down, down, down**  
Caindo, caindo, caindo  
**Yea, yeah, yeah**  


Sakura ficou perplexa, olha através do vidro que tinha pelicula. Era uma mansão, com direito a tudo, desde das plantas que ficavam ao lado da porta até o grande chafariz central.

Parecia que todos os mordomos estavam esperando Yelan, já estava organizados em duas filas e quando Yelan passava eles a reverenciava.

- Atenção a todos - Yelan começou o discurso - A partir de hoje, Sakura vai morar aqui. Quero que todos vocês lhe tratem como se fosse da família. Ok?

- Sim senhorita !- todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Lilian, por favor venha aqui - Yelan chamou a empregada, era uma mulher gorda, baixa , com o cabelo preto e olhos castanhos - Eu quero que você organize o quarto de hóspede, compre algumas roupas também.

- Sim, senhorita.

- E você Sakura - virou-se para Sakura, que estava ocupada vendo as flores do jardim. - Venha comigo, vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

A cada cômodo que Sakura visitava , ficava boquiaberta. A cada passo que Yelan visitava resmungava algo e olhava no relógio. Realmente parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. 

Só mostro a Sakura o básico do básico como cozinha, sala social, dez banheiros, seu quarto, a ala dos empregados, sala de jogos, salão de festa...

O seu quarto, era realmente o que imaginava. Com uma decoração morta - cores escuras, apenas um vaso com plantas artificiais -, talvez demorasse um pouco para tudo ficar como queria. Mas do que estava reclamando? A cinco minutos atrás, não tinha nem aonde dormir.

Realmente dava para ter uma vida ali. Havia uma cama de casal, uma salinha ao lado do quarto com duas poltronas, uma instante e uma televisão enorme e um banheiro.

Sakura resolveu fazer todas as tarefas, e descobriu mais uma coisa que não lembrava : a dor de cabeça (_).

De repente um ventania abriu a sua janela em um impulso só, Sakura foi correndo fechar, e por o mais impossível que seja, havia um bonequinho voando em sua janela.

Isso mesmo (nota-da-autora-que-não-tem-o-que-fazer-da-vida: por que tanto mistério? quem não sabe que é kero? eu deveria parar com isso... sim eu sei vcs me odeiam.. prometo que vou parar com isso. Não ontem eu não bebi...)! 

- Tam dam tam dam!!!! Nossa para um anjo você está bem rica não?

- Quem é você? 

- Desculpe os meus modos! Eu sou kero-chan, enviado pela Chef. Prazer.

- Você? Você é leão dourado, no qual todos os novatos queriam ver? Não acredito nisso...

- Do que você está falando? Eu não estou na minha for original - Kero berro.

- Tá, tá ... O que você faz? Como você pode me ajudar?- Sakura cruzou os braços - Enfeitando a prateleira.

- O quê? Os anjos de antigamente não eram assim! Eles me respeitavam! O que está acontecendo? - Kero falou pensativo.

- O que isso na sua mão ? - Sakura se referiu a um envelope azul na sua mão.

- Ah! Isso é para você.

Sakura abriu o envelope.

"Shoaran Li

Li pertence a um dos clãs mais fortes da Inglaterra, tem uma forte ligação com o Mago Clow , possui uma magia muito grande.

Tem problemas de relacionamento na escola, não gosta de falar muito. Treina com Wei, o qual considera um pai.

Gosta da cor verde e joga futebol"

- Não gosta de falar muito? Isso vai ser um problema.

- Calma... para tudo há um solução.

- Kero se eu não conseguir cumpri essa missão? Eu vou para- Sakura olhou para os dois lados , e sussurrou - para o inferno?

- Nããããããoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Não ouse repetir isso de novo mocinha!!

Sakura ficou vermelha.

- O problema não é esse. O maior problema é a sua missão. Sakura entenda uma coisa, muitas vezes não é apenas "ajudar a pessoa atravessar a rua", isso envolve muitas coisa. Talvez se você não completar a sua missão, seja qual ela for, o seu protegido morra - Sakura arregalou os olhos - mas você não vai para o inferno. Mas a sua ficha vai ficar manchada.

- Eles colocaram uma vida nas minhas mãos? Não! Eu não posso... Se eu não conseguir? E seu Shoaran morrer? Kero eu quero voltar agora! Eu não posso ficar aqui, mas nenhum segundo!

- Por favor Sakura, cala a boca!! Você vai conseguir, acredite em você. 

Sakura deitou na cama, e se ela matasse Shoaran?

- Sakura mais uma coisa. 

- Sim?

- Você tem aprender a esconder a sua magia, vamos feche os olhos, agora não pense em nada, respire fundo... 1,2,3 !

Quando Kero falou 'três', como um toque de mágica, a chuva parou.

- Para voltar é só fazer a mesma coisa. E agora é tarde... Vá dormir - Kero ordenou.

Não seria muito fácil dormir aquela noite.

----------------------------------

E aí???? Ruim? Péssimo? Bom? Ridículo? A pior coisa que você leu na sua vida? Bem opinem...

Sério gente manda review, nossa eu tô muito insegura mesmo com esse fanfic... ele tá parado faz um tempinho... parece qnd eu fui postar PopStar pela primeira vez... Nooossa kra, só saber que demoraria um dia para chegar, qse me matei!!!!!! AHhhhhh!! @_@

Bem,se houver nenhum review, daí eu não continuo.... Mas se houver um número razoável, eu continuo (sou movida a review, mas por um poko de senso tbm ^_^) soh que eu vou cortar um monte de parte, resumir legal mesmo. Mas se houver um número bom, maravilhosamente excelente eu dou um real para cada pessoa *Sakura apontado o dedo na minha direção* " Vc dar dinheiro?uahuhauhuahuhahuauahhuahuahu!!!! Não tem nem para vc!"... 

Até tu Sakura?....

Ah é! Agora vai ser mais rápido, sabe pq? Pq eu to pegando um monte d vídeo da net, e enquanto isso eu escrevo... Por exemplo agora, faltam... 14 hrs sete min e dois seg para carregar .. é parece q eu não vou dormir essa noite... ^_^;;;;;;;;

Tá parecendo um blog isso, não? Bem melhor eu para com isso (tenho certeza q ngm leu até aki, mas tudo bem _)

Review? plis!

Para o pessoal do Pop Star... calma tá qse lá.... : ) 

vcs me odeiam né?

| |  
| | review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
| |  
| |  
v v


End file.
